Burned Up
by Charlie9713
Summary: When Meg brings the missing half of the tablet to the Winchesters they unwillingly team up once again. (Meg/Cas. Samandriel, Kevin, Crowley, and of course Sam and Dean.)
1. Chapter 1

It had been several weeks since Castiel had returned from purgatory, it was still a bit of a mystery on how exactly he has made it out of alive ,but somehow he managed to break free. The first thing he had done was look for Sam and Dean, it hadn't been easy finding them . Nevertheless he did , and although his relationship with Dean seemed to have strained, he stayed and helped them look for Crowley and the word of God, spending more time with the Sam rather than the older Winchester brother.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean asked for the hundredth, crumpling up a map as he did.

"We've looked everywhere there are no signs of demonic omens or anything signaling Crowley might be there." Sam said.

"He's hiding…Laying low." Castiel added. Dean rolled his eyes .

"Yeah we figured that." he replied as he did there was loud banging on the door. Sam stood up one hand reaching to his back, pulling out a gun and the other reaching for the doorknob. He opened the door and a dark figure stumbled in, collapsing in the middle of the motel room floor.

It was a small woman, covered in mud and blood, her hair was tangled and a bag was slung over her shoulder. Castiel moved from the corner of the room and knelt by her, moving the hair from her face.

"Who is it?" asked Sam and Dean simultaneously. Cas stared at the bloody face, his heart sunk.

"It's Meg."

Meg stirred , her eyes fluttered open and she stared at worried, blue eyes looking down at her. She coughed and spit out a bit of blood, "Cas?" she croaked. Castiel nodded, picking her up in his arms and dumping her on one of the beds.

"Hey." protested Dean, "That's my bed." Castiel ignored him.

The demon groaned and sat up looking around the room, she smirked slightly.

"Well it's nice to see you morons are still alive."

"Wish I could say the same." answered Dean. Meg rolled her eyes then reached inside her bag pulling out , a stone.

"Is that-" began Sam. Meg smiled.

"Yup, Your little God rock or half of it at least. I stole it from Crowley, he's probably pissed." she announced proudly.

"Where the hell was it?" Dean asked, as Castiel simply kept staring at Meg and wondered why she wasn't healing.

"One of Crowley's many palaces of torture, he left it with these two idiot low class demons." she explained. Sam's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Why would you bring it to us?" he asked.

"Because I knew it would piss off Crowley!" she yelled throwing her arms up, and wincing at the pain it caused.

"So you don't know what the chicken scratch on it says?" asked Dean. Meg shook her head.

"Do I look like a Kevin Tran? Why do _you_ know what it says?" she asked suspiciously.

"No of course not." he lied. Castiel finally looked away from Meg and stared at Dean, but didn't unmask him.

"Meg, Why aren't you healing?" he asked

"Some spell that pansy put on me, It slows down the healing and it traps me in this meat suit….Anyway I have to go, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" asked the angel. Meg grinned.

"Don't worry Clarence, just going out to get a new wardrobe. If you haven't noticed this one is a tad bit over worn …and bloody." she said as she limped out the room shutting the door behind her.

Cas turned to face the brothers once again, a troubled look clearly on his face.

"You lied to her." he stated, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did Cas. If she finds out that the tablet , is about demons and how to kill them, and banish them from earth, she'll sure as hell try to stop us!"

"She brought the Word to us. We shouldn't lie to her." Sam interjected. Dean groaned, his little brother and the angel were siding with a demon, and not just any demon , but Meg.

"Look we're not telling her anything okay? She hates Crowley, she's wants to kill him once she succeeds we'll have one less obstacle and we can finally banish all demons from the face of the earth and close the gates of hell…forever. That was the original plan remember? Nothing has changed we all agreed to do this, you agreed to do this Cas so are you in?"

Castiel looked down at his hands he sighed, he was loyal to the brother's he knew they were tired of all evil things demons caused, and that this tablet had sparked a new hope in them, but he was also grateful towards Meg, she had stayed with him, saved his life even. He owed her, but what was he to do, she's a demon he reminded himself and nodded raising his head up to Dean.

"I'm…in" he answered.

Meg readjusted her newly acquired jacket, she had gone all out, stealing a new pair of boots, jeans and a shirt. Even scrubbing off all the dry blood on her face and reapplying her make up. She sat on the ledge of a bridge hanging her feet carelessly, staring at the scars and bruises on her arm, and absently rubbing her stomach when she heard the flutter of wings next to her.

"Hey there, featherbrain." she said, not turning around. Castiel sat next to her ,his body facing the opposite direction, but his head turned to look at her.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life and watching over me at the hospital. I didn't get the chance as you might remember I was a bit crazy."

"You know why I did it." she answered, "If you want to thank me do it by helping me gank that smarmy dick."

He nodded silently and continued watching her curiously.

"You know don't you?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"You know what the tablet says."

She smirked and finally turned to him, finding his face a bit closer than she anticipated.

"I don't know exactly what it says, just that it has to do with demons. And if this tablet is anything like the last it probably says how to get rid of them."

"Then why did you bring it to us." he asked. Meg shrugged.

"I just really want Crowley dead." she answered.

"At the cost of being sent to hell…forever?" he asked. Meg sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I told you once before. You don't know Crowley. Not like I do. He and I go way back…I'm going to see him dead even if it's the last damn thing I do."

Cas studied her face, noticing she the anger in her eyes, her hands had balled up into fists and her nails were starting to break her skin. She noticed his eyes lingering over her face and she turned away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"We're taking the tablet to Kevin." he answered.

"And you want me to come?"

"Yes."

"I doubt Sam and Dean will like that." she answered, he smiled and shook his head.

"Yes well, When have you ever done what they want." she shrugged and stood up carelessly , "Fine let's go."

He stood up as well and put two fingers to her forehead , the air shifted around them and they appeared in the back seat of the Impala, Dean jumped and cursed at their sudden appearance, momentarily losing control.

" What the hell she doing here?" Dean asked glaring at her through the rearview mirror.

"Oh I just came to bother you Deano." she smiled.

"She came in case we run into Crowley." Cas explained.

" Meg? How the hell did you escape anyway?" Sam asked suddenly. She looked at her lap and didn't answer, deciding to remain silent the rest of the way. Sam simply looked at Dean who shrugged and continued to drive.

* * *

_Two Weeks ago…_

_Meg hung her head, her chin touching her chest and her hair creating a curtain over her face. She was chained up above the ground , the weight of her meat suit was enough to make her sore and make the blood drip off her and on the floor creating a red pool below .There was the stench of sulfur and blood in the air, echoes of screams breaking the silence. She looked up, across her cell was young looking boy in a ridiculous uniform, his eyes were closed but he was breathing steadily . There was sense of familiarity around him, the same she got when ever she was around her dear Clarence, the clean and innocence that only a cloud hopper could have._

"_You're an angel ." she said, her voice cracking and barely audible. He opened his eyes and looked at her , his body tensing as he looked past her meat suit and saw the demon before him. _

"_What do you want?" he asked . She shook the chains bounding her and raised an eyebrow._

"_Nothing just hanging here trying to make conversation with my fellow cellmate." she said then squinted her eyes to try and distinguish the name on his shirt. "How about you…Alfie?" _

_He looked down and breathed wondering why a demon was trying to so hard to make friends with him, perhaps she was sent by Crowley to gain his trust. _

"_That's not my name." he said after awhile. " My name's…Samandriel."_

_She smirked, " Name's Meg." she answered. _

_She turned her head, as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching . With a smile on his face and an impeccable black suit , was Crowley standing in between the two cells._

"_Hello Samandriel." he greeted, the angel glared at him on response. "Don't worry feathers I'm not here for you today, I'm here for the whore." and pointed at Meg. She spat at him and laughed._

"_That's getting old Crowley." _

_He chuckled and balled his hand in a fist turning it slightly , she coughed and her mouth filled with more blood as her insides were twisted . She could feel her limbs being pulled apart and the snap of several bones . She struggled to hold back a scream ,but eventually gave up._

"_Is there anything you want to tell me… anything I should know you say it now cause you are truly starting to bore me." she remained silent , he rolled his eyes and once again twisted his hand , this time she managed to remain silent. _

" _Fine don't say anything just remember You'll always be the whore who sold her soul for her little slut of a daughter." he taunted. She shook her head trying to push the memories of her human life away._

"_Screw yourself." she spat. He smiled pleased and with a wave turned to leave. _

_When they were once again alone Samandriel stared at her a hint of respect in his eyes._

"_Meg?"_

"_What's up?" she answered , " Besides me of course."_

" _How did you do that?"_

"_Do what?" she asked , confused. _

"_Well, you obviously know something . How do keep yourself from telling him what he wants to know?" _

_she laughed._

"_Centuries of practice." she answered._

* * *

The car came to a stop at the curb of the street, in front of the house was a young scrawny man with a ridiculous hat. He waved at the brothers and gave them a hug each, then turned to Cas and Meg who hesitantly got out of the car and approached the group.

"You must be Castiel." he said, the angel nodded. " I'm Garth."

"Hello Garth." Cas greeted. Garth smiled pleasantly then turned to Meg, who rolled her eyes and walked around him towards the house. Sam and Dean were already inside with Mrs. Tran and Kevin as she walked across the doorframe she found herself unable to move.

"Crap." she cursed as she did Mrs. Tran ran up to her with a water gun and sprayed her with holy water before Kevin could stop her.

"Mom!"

"You brought a demon with you!?" she yelled at the brothers who looked at each other then pointed at Cas who had just walked in. The angel looked at the raging mother then at Meg who was soaked and was clearly trying to keep her composure .

"Mom…That's …Meg." Kevin explained remembering her from the first time he met the Winchesters. Meg grinned sarcastically and wiped her face, leaving red marks where it was burned.

"Who the hell is Meg?" Mrs. Tran asked still pointing the water gun at her. Cas scratched away the devils trap with his foot, Meg sighed in relief and moved forward yanking the gun away from Mrs. Tran and then throwing it aside.

"I'm the one who's going to kill Crowley." Meg answered..


	2. Chapter 2

"You're friends with a demon?!" Mrs. Tran shouted to the Winchesters in disbelief, throwing her arms in the air and pointing to Meg.

"More like allies." Dean answered. Mrs. Tran rolled her eyes and shot Meg a dirty look.

"You lectured me on trusting a witch and now you want be buddies with a demon! Why would a demon want to even kill the King of Hell?"

"Because, the 'king of hell' as you call him, is a jackass and tried to kill me. And just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm _always_ on hells' side." Meg explained taking a small step forward. Mrs. Tran eyed her up and down then, sighed.

"I don't trust you."

"Oh no…there goes all my hopes and dreams." Meg said sarcastically not breaking eye contact. Everyone in the room watched the two women staring each down, neither of them willing to back down or show sign of weakness. Kevin cleared his throat and put himself between them pushing them away from each other.

"Mom" he said, trying to get her attention, " Mom I know how you feel about demons, but I think she's different. I saw her save the angel's life."

Ms. Tran's turned to Kevin then to Castiel silently asking if it was the truth, when they both nodded she turned to Meg . " Fine Whatever, but if you do anything to try hurt Kevin you'll smite her , right Castiel?" she asked turning to the angel once again, who hesitated slightly before nodding.

"Great." said Sam clapping his hands together. " Now how about we get to work?"

"How about lunch first? I'm starving. Maybe Garth can bring us something before he leaves."

"Dean we ate like 3 hours ago… and he already left said he had a job."

Dean pouted then turned to Meg, who rose and eyebrow and shook her head.

"Unless you want poison with your food I suggest , you go get yourself." she said before he could ask.

2 hours later…

The smell of burgers and fries lingered in the air along with the smell of the pie Dean was currently eating as he watched Kevin read the tablet and Sam cleaned their guns. Their was still the small tension in the room, Mrs. Tran kept a wary eye on Meg, who had taken a seat on the floor with her head resting on the wall . Demons couldn't sleep or dream, so it made Castiel very curious about what was going on in her head.

* * *

_1 week ago…_

"_Hey Alfie!" she said , shaking him . The angel looked up , seeing the demon in front of him, she was undid the straps that were tying him down ,then grabbed the angel sword that rested on the table next to him._

"_How did you? How did you get loose?" _

"_Does it matter?" she said, helping on his feet. The angel stumbled a bit, but Meg managed to keep him on his feet by supporting him on her shoulder. They limped through the corridors passing by other cells where lifeless bodies lay._

"_Why are you helping me?" Samandriel asked. Meg shrugged, " I don't know. I guess I enjoy saving angels feathery asses once in awhile."_

"_That would be implying that I'm not the only one."_

"_You aren't . I saved Castiel once from some crazy chick named Hester."_

"_You killed Hester?" he asked .She nodded then came to a stop at the sight of the broken tablet in one of the cells ._

"_I bet Crowley wouldn't be to happy if we took that." she said, Samandriel looked up and gasped._

"_We have to take…it… with us." he coughed ._

"_Hey!" they turned two demons were heading straight towards them, Meg quickly ran and grabbed the tablet while Samandriel smote the demons, which weakened him even more. He coughed violently spitting out blood, Meg urged him to get up._

"_We have to go now! Before the guards come." _

_Samandriel looked up in disbelief, "I thought those were the guards!" _

_Meg shook her head, the sound of growls and barks echoed down the hall. Samandriel looked around nervously._

"_Run!" she yelled pushing him forward, as they limped down the hall they could hear the hell hounds getting closer . Samandriel fell to the ground causing Meg to trip over him, and ultimately giving one of the dogs an opportunity to pounce. It clawed at her stomach , ripping the flesh and crushing the few unbroken ribs she had. Grabbing the angel sword from her boot she stabbed the hound, then heaved it off of her. Meg turned to Samandriel who still lay on the floor, she could hear the rest of the pack growing closer._

"_Can't you zap us out here angel boy?" he turned his head to look at her._

"_Not the both of us." he answered._

"_Great. Well this it then" she breathed , rolling on to her back , her grip on the angel sword and the tablet tightening._

"_Did you really… save… Castiel?" Samandriel asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Why?"_

"_I-I don't know."_

_He studied her face , then nodded , he took in a few shaky breaths and exhaled, "Find the Winchesters… take the Word to them… and the prophet." he said then quickly placed two fingers on her head. She closed her eyes half expecting him to smite her, but she felt the air shift around her, then she was falling. She landed in the mud with a loud smack as she opened her eyes she could see she was still clutching the tablet, the angel sword was gone, and she was no longer in Crowley's prison, but on the side of a road. _

"_Alfie!?"_

"_Alfie…Alfie…Samandriel?!" _

* * *

Castiel had sat next to her and was watching her closely, too closely in fact. It made her nervous when he got in her personal space.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously .

"Unicorns and Rainbows, Clarence." she answered sarcastically.

"I know why you call me Clarence." he said . Meg eyebrows rose questioningly, "Oh really?" she challenged. He nodded.

"I've been watching television."

"Have you seen the pizza man on lately?" Meg asked, he looked down nervously , and she laughed. .

"Learn anything new?"

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone. Thank you for reading!  
**

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't expecting what happened next, there was almost no warning besides the momentary look of lust and hunger in Castiel's eyes . Before she knew it he had grabbed her arm and zapped them away, his lips were on hers and his hands were pushing her jacket off . She kissed him back , unsure on what else to do, usually he ignored her snarky comments or he was completely oblivious to the meanings, but this time it was a different . Castiel had been surprisingly gentle, but when she had tried to gain dominance he made it his mission to make her moan his name , his true name, not Clarence not cloud hopper, or any other nickname she called him. Like the first time he had kissed her, she experienced that strange feeling of cleanliness in her twisted soul, the only difference this time was that it hadn't just made her feel clean, no , it was more than that it made her feel almost …human.

_Almost._

"That was…unexpected." she breathed. Blue eyes turned to look down at her, he brushed her hair back then pulled her on top of him.

"I was hoping for a different reaction." he said. Meg smiled and bent down her lips less than a breath away from his.

"You did okay…. For a virgin."

Just as she was about to press her lips to his , his phone vibrated. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of him, grabbed his trench coat and pulled out his phone. She glanced at the caller id then threw it to him.

"It's your boyfriend."

Castiel flipped the phone open and answered , " Dean?"

"Cass what the hell? Where you did you go?"

"I-I needed to …talk with Meg."

"And you couldn't do that here?"

"No , it had to be in private." Castiel answered watching as Meg finished putting her clothes back on.

"_Okay_. Well, you need to get back here Kevin's finally finished translating the tablet and we need to get all the ingredients ."

"Okay."

"And Cass?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Don't get too attached…if everything goes as planned she's going to hell. You understand?"

"I understand." Cass answered, before hanging up. He stood up, his clothes were on instantaneously , when he turned Meg was looking at him.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In a house a few blocks away."

"I'll walk."

He tilted his head, and studied her face before nodding.

"Thank you." he said, not sure what else to say and with that he was gone. Meg cursed and banged her head on the wall behind her . She had heard the whole phone conversation, between Dean and Cass, it had brought her back to reality, reminded her of what she was and where she was going if the Winchesters succeeded and what had just happened between her and Castiel just made things a lot harder.

"Damn it."

* * *

Dean and Sam were reading over the translation of the word when Castiel reappeared, alone. Kevin and his mother jumped slightly at the sound of his arrival. Mrs. Tran grabbed her water gun ready for an attack, but relaxed when she saw it was only the angel.

"You get use to it." Dean said then looked at Cass, noticing Meg hadn't returned with him.

"Where's Meg?" he asked. Castiel placed his hands in his pockets , then looked at the door at the same time someone knocked. Kevin opened the door and let Meg in. Meg and Castiel's eyes met , for less than a second before both of them turned to Dean .

"_We have work to do_."

* * *

2 days later…

Kevin and his mother had been ordered by Sam and Dean to stay at the safe house, while Castiel went off scouring the earth for all the ingredients for the spell, he had called Dean a few hours ago saying he only needed to find two more items on the list , and that it would take few hours , considering that one item was an herb that had already gone extinct. Shortly after that Dean called had Meg to meet him and Sam at a warehouse.

"Cass isn't going to be happy about this." Sam said, Dean rolled his eyes and continued to draw the devils trap on the ceiling.

"Dean."

"Sam . I don't trust Meg, okay. I'm just looking out for a friend." Dean answered stepping down from the chair and rubbing his hands on his jeans. They heard the sound of heels clicking and turned, Dean grabbed the demon-killing knife and placed it in his pocket then stood by Sam . Meg entered casually ,and walked towards them stopping in her tracks then looked up at the ceiling with an annoyed look on her face. She glared at the brothers and sighed.

"Cute." she said. Dean shrugged and walked around her knife now in hand.

"For the record I didn't agree to this." Sam said.

"What now?" she asked running a hand through her hair.

"I don't trust you." Dean said pointing the knife at her, she rolled her eyes in response.

"I don't know what you did to gain Cass's trust, spell, lies, or maybe the old fashioned way… I suppose there's reason they call you a whore."

"That hurts my feelings, Deano."

Dean shook his head and smirked, "You know I've been wondering how you _escaped_ Crowley's prison. No one can escape without any help, not even you."

"Crowley clearly underestimated me." she responded.

"No…You wanna know what I think?" Dean asked. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes…do tell."

" I think you've known all along what the tablet said, what we're trying to do .I think that you're working for him…and I think he let you go."

Meg started to step forward before remembering she was trapped, " I would never work for that stupid pansy."

"Fine… then tell me the truth, Meg."

"Or what?" she challenged, "You'll torture me…come on Dean. That might work on some insignificant low class demon, but not me."

Sam looked up at her , " Meg, just tell us how you got out." he said.

"Fine." she said, " I had help."

"Whose help?" Dean asked.

"An Angel's." she said.

"You seriously expect us to believe _you_ were rescued by an angel?" Dean asked in disbelief. Meg rolled her eyes.

"I never said I was rescued…Crowley was holding an angel prisoner. I managed to get out of my cell and free him."

"What angel?" Sam asked.

"Samandriel."

"Samandriel…_ Alfie?_ Young looking, in a wiener hut uniform?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked. Meg looked down at the floor and sighed.

"We were attacked by hellhounds…he didn't have enough juice to zap us both out of there…I don't know why he did it, but he stayed." she told them.

Sam looked at Dean who was still glaring at her, he snatched the knife and stood on the chair and broke the devils trap setting her free. She walked out of the trap and towards Dean . "I will kill Crowley." she hissed.

"I still don't trust you." Dean said.

"And I still don't care." she replied, before walking away.

* * *

**Hope everyone had a nice Christmas or Tuesday. Anyway Hope you like and as always please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Meg bent her head over the toilet, for almost an hour now she had been coughing up a significant amount of blood , and in her stomach she felt a burning sensation in her stomach as if someone had stabbed her with hot poker. She wiped the blood from her mouth and stood up, splashed some water on her face and joined the rest of the group in the living room where they had gathered around the ingredient , that when mixed together would certainly lock her away on hell. The Winchesters ,the prophet and Castiel of course, were going to Wisconsin. It seemed that in order to closes the gates they would have to open them first. From the look of things the situation could either go terribly wrong, if the gates were opened ,but never closed which would let out thousands of demons, or things could go perfectly, meaning that every demon on the face of the earth would be locked away…including Meg. She didn't care, because if Crowley showed his face at that field she would be ready for him, she would make him pay.

"Meg? Earth to Meg?" Kevin waved a hand across her face and she glared at him. He retracted his and gave nervous smile.

"We're leaving." he said. She sighed and grabbed her own weapon filled bag and threw it over her shoulder, she looked around the room.

"Where's Cas?" she asked. Sam and Dean looked around the room.

"He was here a minute ago." Sam said.

"He know where we're going he'll probably meet us there." Dean said then walked outside followed by Sam and Mrs. Tran. Kevin hesitated a moment as he were going to say something ,but then turned and walked out too.

They were only a few minutes away from their final destination, when she noticed Kevin staring at her. She turned her head and glared.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Were you really human…once." he asked.

"You read that in your little God rock?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Then why the hell are you asking?" she answered.

"Do you remember …being human?" he asked. Meg rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"You're just gonna keep bothering me aren't you?"

"I'm curious." Kevin said. She noticed Dean looking at them through the rear view mirror ,he seemed curios as well.

"I only remember bits and pieces…I don't really know what my name was, but I do remember how I ended up in the pit."

"Probably was serial killer." grumble Dean.

"You and I are more alike than you know, Dean-o."

"We are nothing alike."

"Stop lying to yourself…you and I both know that If hadn't been for feathers you would of become one of the demons you hate so damn much."

"You were in hell?" Kevin asked Dean. Meg smirked .

"Did he forget to mention that?" she asked.

"I was in hell because I made a deal." Dean explained. "I made a deal to save Sam."

"You're not the only one who can make deals, you know ?" Meg snapped.

Sam and Kevin exchanged looks as the tension in the car grew. Dean laughed.

"You made a deal? Let me guess um…bigger boobs."

"I made the deal for my daughter's life you jackass!" she shouted, the car fell silent. Sam looked out the window . "We're here." he announced as they drove into the field.

Up ahead they could see Castiel standing silently in a ring of fire ,he looked up at the sound of the car. Meg drew out here angel sword and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Stop the car." she said to her surprise he listened.

"What is it?" he asked. Her eyes scanned the clearing she could see a pack of at least 9 hellhounds surrounding the ring of holy fire where Castiel was trapped. She swallowed nervously and tightened her grin on the sword.

"Hellhounds." she breathed.

Someone knocked on the window they turned to look, standing beside the car was the king of hell.

"Hello boys."

All them made their way out of the car, Crowley smiled at them as he walked around them.

"A squirrel, a moose, a prophet…and a whore ." he stated looking at them, " This is it? Sorry to break to you, as Meg said, I've got my hounds and I honestly don't believe you can take them on."

As if on cue the invisible dogs barked and growled, causing Crowley's smile to grow wider.

"How the hell did you know we were here?" Sam demanded, Crowley chuckled and pointed at Meg. The brother looked at her accusation in their eyes.

"He's lying."

"Actually I'm not..." Crowley corrected.

"I knew we trust you." Dean snapped. "Oh don't blame her, she didn't know. In her time with me I placed one those pretty magic coins that let me hear everything, inside of her...and I do mean everything." he explained extending his arm, Meg doubled over in pain, she felt that burning sensation in her stomach again and then something being pulled out.

"See?" Crowley showed them the bloody coin. "Now you idiots are clearly out numbered,...best for all of you would be to handover the tablet and prophet...or become dog chow...your choice."

Meg glanced a worried look to Castiel, who was pacing back and forth inside the circle. She quickly drew her angel sword and charged at Crowley, he moved out the way, but not before Meg stabbed in his leg.

"You little whore!" Crowley shouted, "Sick 'em Sick them all!" Meg ran to the circle of holy fire ,she was only a few feet away when she was tackled down by one of the dogs. Its jaws snapped at her while it claws shredded her jacket and skin.

* * *

The Winchester's and Kevin were busy as well , shooting blindly at hellhound that encircled them. Yelps of the hounds that were hit and the growls of the rest filled the air. Crowley smiled pleased as he watched, he turned his attention to the other side of the field where Meg was fighting off one of the dogs as Castiel uselessly watched in horror.

* * *

"Kevin!" Sam shouted pointing as he shot another hellhound. Kevin held the tablet tightly to his chest, "Sam!"

"Kevin do you think one the demon bombs could work on them?" Kevin thought about it for a moment , "It's possible." he shouted.

Sam nodded and quickly pulled a bomb from his bag tossing it to Dean, who then proceeded to throw towards the dogs .

Meg could feel the hellhounds digging deeper into her flesh , she suddenly felt the dog go limp and being pulled off of her. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Alfie?"

"Hello Meg." he answered helping her on her feet, he gave her small smile before turning his attention to Cass. The fire died down allowing for him to step out.

"Thank you brother." Castiel said. Samandriel nodded. The three of them turned just in time to see Dean throw the demon bomb up the air, Crowley disappearing before he could get blasted away. Both angels turned to the demon between them, shielding her from the deadly explosion.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you like.**

**Please Review :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Her skin sizzled , red and burning it could've been worse if it hadn't been for the two angels protecting her. Who would of thought? Samandriel and Castiel looked over making sure she was unharmed before they both turned and walked over to the rest of the group.

"We have time." Castiel said, looking around the field. "Until he comes back…you should hurry." Samandriel nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute!" Meg grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him away, "You! You promised that we would kill Crowley…that's the reason why I was willing to help…to go to hell forever!"

Castiel sighed and looked over at the boys then back at her , "I know…and we will kill him, but we need to get the spell started…trust me he will come and he will try to stop us, that's when we make our move."

Meg bit her lip and looked down at the floor, there were so many things going through her head. "Fine…go."

Castiel smiled and walked back to the others, "Kevin." he said. Meg didn't pay attention to what he told the boy, but from what she could make out he had told him to start the ritual. The Winchesters and Kevin quickly unpacked the trunk of the Impala, bringing out everything needed for the spell.

As Meg watched in silent defeat, Samandriel walked up next to her and sighed.

"I never got to thank you." he said. Meg nodded.

"Well, you saved my ass twice already, don't think it's necessary."

Samandriel pulled his hat down and shrugged, "Thank you anyway."

"Whatever."

Meg shivered as the wind began to pick up, it wasn't a normal kind of wind, more like the one caused by some heavy weight magic. She turned to see that Kevin had already finished his set up. There was a large ring of holy fire in the middle of the field, standing outside of it was him, the Winchesters and Castiel.

Everyone turned as single howl and a clap of thunder echoed. At the edge of the field just a few yard away was wall of black smoke, hidden in the smoke hell hounds…and Crowley.

"Just hand over the tablet and we can all go home!" Crowley shouted. Meg smirked , her grip on the angel sword, red with Crowley's blood, tightening.

"_Crowley_ sorry, but we're going to have to pass on that offer…My desire to peel the skin off your bones is far greater…"

Crowley smiled and shouted something incomprehensible just before the cloud of demons moved forward.

It was as if the day had turned onto night, the clouds of smoke making it impossible to see the attacking hellhounds, the only thing visible was the occasional flash of angelic light as Samandriel and Castiel tried desperately to keep the prophet safe as he chanted the ritual.

Meg slashed at the air , hearing the yelps of the dogs put a satisfied smile on her face.

"Crowley!" she yelled . Someone grabbed her from behind , she turned and laughed as she was met with the furious face of the king of hell.

"Hello, Meg." he hissed, pushing her to the floor and kicking her in the face.

Meg laughed ,tasting blood in her mouth then spitting in his direction. "Hello." She got up quickly and slashed her blade at him, cutting him in the cheek.

She listened to the Kevin's chant as it began to get louder, the smoke seemed to get less dense and she thought she saw a glimpse of a trench coat.

Crowley listened as well before pulling out a weapon she hadn't seen in years…the Colt. Meg's eyes widened as he pointed right at her, she lunged pushing the gun away , he fired hitting her in the leg.

Meg screamed out in pain and fell to the floor , she looked up at him as he aimed once again. "You've been a thorn in side since the beginning…it's time to say goodbye…never more than a simple whore." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked just before Castiel pulled his head back allowing Meg to get up and stab him in the heart.

"Angel Cake's behind you…" she whispered, then leaned in closer, "I might be a whore…but at least I didn't sell my soul for an extra three inches."

Castiel looked at each other and smiled, "Nice timing." she said.

* * *

A high piercing sound rang loudly in the air, silencing the chaos around them.

The very last word of the spell dripped with power, the sky had darkened and wind whistled. A single bolt of lightening struck the middle of the field, opening a giant hole that sucked in the army of black smoke that covered they. Meg pulled her angel sword from Crowley and let him drop lifeless to the floor. She stared as the remaining hellhound clawed at the ground to keep from being pulled in, but their efforts were useless. Meg could feel a faint tug at the core of her body trying to pull her in a well, before she knew it she too was being dragged to the pit. Castiel shouted her name and grabbed her wrist crushing the bones, they fell flat on the ground.

"Are fucking Crazy!" she shouted, as she did she was pulled a few feet closer to opening dragging Castiel along with her.

"I'm not letting go !" he shouted, he felt someone grabbing his ankle and he looked back to see Samandriel driving his sword into the floor and holding on tightly with one hand. Castiel smiled at his brother then turned back to Meg.

"You need stop being such a moron a let me go." she yelled. Castiel shook his head. "I need to save you. I will save you."

"Alfie! Snapped some sense into this idiot will you?"

Samandriel shook his head, "Castiel is right we will save you."

"I'm a demon ! I can't be saved …it's a little late for that!"

The Winchesters watched the scene at a safe distance , not sure what to do.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, "You have to let go…the gates won't close until every demon is gone!"

Castiel shook his head, his hold on the demon tightening even more. "No! There's a still one way!" he shouted. He looked at Samandriel and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Castiel shook his head and pulled her close enough so that Samandriel grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you going to do!" she was starting to panic. She stared at Castiel expecting him to answer, but it was Samandriel who spoke.

"We're going to save you."

* * *

**Hello Sorry again it takes so long for me to post new Chapters. Anyway please tell me what you think and leave your reviews.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Both and angels placed a gentle hand on her, Castiel's on her chest and Samandriel's on her forehead. The pain came instantaneously , burning her through her meat suit all the way to her soul, not even hell's fire burned the way the grace of the two angels claiming to save her did. She closed her eyes, soon the black turned into white, the light was everywhere, she could feel it seeping through every pore in her body. Meg screamed, calling out Castiel's name, but the burning continued, oddly enough as it burned it also felt …clean. Not like being kissed by an angel or making love with one, it was stronger than that. The burning intensified, her eyes opened, but she saw nothing ,but white. Her hands searched for something to grab onto. Castiel's hand found hers, squeezing it reassuringly …she forced her eyes to open, finally managing to she looked up at his eyes, so blue and filled with worry, she wanted to say something, but as she took in a breath to speak her heart jolted and she gasped, letting one final scream of agony before shutting her eyes and falling into silence.

* * *

"_Margaret?"_

"_Margaret? Are you listening?" _

_She looked away from the fire , her eyes meeting the doctor's, she nodded. "I'm listening."_

_The doctor sighed, placing a hand on her leg, "There's nothing more I can do for her." he said. She felt tears begin to sting her eyes and shook her head, "No." she whispered, "Please, you have to save her…I don't have anymore money I gave you all I have…and more." _

"_Margaret, this isn't about payment anymore. I-I can't do anything."_

"_Doctor…Henry…please." she begged. He shook his head, starting to get up and walk to the door. _

"_I'm sorry." he said before turning to leave. Margaret sat silently for a few moments, composing herself for the sake of her daughter, she tried the tears and took in a breath. She looked up seeing her daughter standing in front of her._

"_Elizabeth? What are you doing out of bed?" she asked._

"_I heard Henry…is he gone? What did he say?"_

"_Nothing…he said you were doing much better and that you should be fine by the end of winter."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course."_

* * *

_Margaret peered in the room, watching as Elizabeth snored softly, her face pale and random shivers jerking her body every few seconds. _

"_I love you." she whispered._

_Margaret waited silently under the stars, she was sure she had performed the ritual correctly, but the woman with the red eyes still hadn't showed. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned abruptly, it was a man dressed completely in black, his eyes red and a smile on his face._

"_Hello Margaret."_

"_H-How do you know my name?"_

"_I like to know everything I can about my potential clients." he said with a shrug._

"_Then you know why I'm here."_

"_Of course…You're sweet, innocent daughter is dying of…who knows what and the doctor can't do anything about it." he sighed , "You do know the price…don't you?"_

_Margaret swallowed nervously and nodded. His smile widened and he closed the distance between them, grabbing her roughly by the hips and pressing his lips on hers._

_She shut her eyes, wishing the moment to be over, and forcing herself not to gag as the man's tongue snaked into her mouth. He pulled away with a chuckle, "See you in ten years…"_

* * *

_It had been two days since the man with red eyes had sealed their deal, for the first time in years Elizabeth was healthy, her face filled with life. Her smile faded as banging interrupted the room. Margaret stood up, and opened the door, standing in front of her was Catherine , Doctor Henry's wife._

"_Cather-"_

"_Shut up you filthy whore!" the woman shouted, slapping her across the face._

"_Are you mad?" Margaret asked, holding her face._

"_You slept with my husband…the ladies in the village told me…everyone knows…how you were able to pay him, even though you don't have a single thing to give!"_

"_Catherine! Please let me…let me explain!"_

"_You know the punishment for adultery." Catherine hissed._

"_Mother?" Margaret turned, "Elizabeth." she breathed._

"_Elizabeth?" Catherine asked. "My husband said she was dying…was that all a lie?"_

"_No she was…it's a miracle."_

"_A miracle? It looks like witchcraft to me."_

"_No."_

_Catherine ran out the door screaming, "Witch! She's a witch! Witch stone her!"_

* * *

_Margaret lied silently on the ground, her face was numb, blood covered her right eye , she moaned as she tried to move the broken bones in her body. The only comfort she had was that Elizabeth had made it safely out of town, before she too was subject to stoning of the people. A man stood over her, he sighed and brushed a single strand of hair from her face. "Where is your God now ,child."_

_She moaned again in response. "Shhh…don't speak. Margaret , My name is Azazel. I am a demon…from hell."_

_Tears formed in her eyes and she sobbed, there was a strange beeping noise in her ears, she couldn't quite make out._

"_Don't worry…you will be reborn. You will have your revenge on the God who abandoned you…I am your new father now."_

_The beeping got louder, and he leaned in closer. "Meg?"_

_She tilted her head, confused. Who was Meg?_

"_Meg?" the voice sounded different, softer._

_You're not Margaret anymore a voice in her head whispered... The voice was old and foreign to her ears...You stop being her a long time ago.  
_

Meg opened her eyes, she looked down at her arm, angry red marks covering the skin , the beeping sound was coming from the machine next to her.

"Meg?" she turned her head, looking for the voice. A young man was sitting at the foot of the bed, a small smile on his face.

"Samandriel?"

He nodded, taking her hand carefully. "Hello Meg."

"What the hell am I doing in a damn hospital?"

He chuckled, softly and shook his head, "Castiel didn't want to risk healing you…we used much of our grace to keep you on earth…we had no idea how you would react if we used to heal you as well."

"Where is he?"

"He'll be back…just stepped out for a few moments to make sure the Winchesters, and the prophet are okay."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Of course." she looked down at her arm again, "What happened to me?"

"As a result…of your…cleansing…you suffered a few second degree burns. Don't worry we will heal you once we know that it is safe, you'll be as good as new."

"Cleansing?"

He coughed, "Um…yes…well it was the only way to keep you from being pulled into hell. So, we saved your soul…restored it."

"Are you say that I-I'm…human?"

"Yes." answered Castiel's voice, she jumped causing her to cry out in pain.

"Sorry." he said, he nodded his head at Samandriel who returned the gesture and stood up, "I'll give you some time." he said before disappearing.

Meg smiled at Castiel, "He really is adorable." she sighed. Cas tilted his head, and cleared his throat awkwardly. "He um…likes you."

"I like him too…he's okay for a cloud hopper."

"How do you feel?" he asked trying to change the subject ,there was an odd emotion stirring inside of him.

"Like I lost a fight with a stove."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go." Cas told her, he brushed a hand over the burns on her arm, relieving some of the pain.

"Why?" she asked watching as it trailed up to her shoulder.

He took in a breath, not looking at her he answered

"I owed you." he leaned in, inches from her face, her heart pounded in her ears and his lips brushed over her forehead, and placed a gentle kiss.

"Whatever, Clarence."

* * *

**Hey! Guys thanks so much for following the story. Did anyone see the show last night...The promo oh my god Meg is back bitches! Anyway Please Please leave your reviews.  
**


End file.
